


The Day They All Died  (not really)

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rumors of their deaths were greatly exagerated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day They All Died  (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an online chat between Managerie and Jay513

Carter and Fusco were killed together in a car bomb. Dental records were necessary to confirm their identities. Elias was a suspect but no proof could be found.

The flurry of activity sparked by the deaths of two cops overshadowed the investigation into the firebombing of a loft apartment. The occupant’s name turned out to be a false one and no identification could be made from the charred remains. Lacking an identity for the victim, the investigation stalled.

At the same time a body was found in the burnt out remains of an abandoned library. The consensus was that it was probably a homeless person who became an inadvertent victim of arson. No motive could be determined for the setting of the blaze.

 

Previously unknown insurance policies from Universal Heritage ensured Carter’s and Fusco’s families were well taken care of. Carter’s mother was able to move to a retirement village in Florida. Taylor received a full scholarship and small stipend for collage. The mortgage was paid off on Fusco’s old home, and some of the extra funds paid for his son’s trips to Hockey Camp.

 

Fusco under his new pseudonym volunteered at the Hockey Camp after impressing on his son the need for discretion about his undercover identity. The rest of the time, when he wasn’t at his expensive condo, Fusco spent at the local country club learning to play golf and schmoozing with the other members. He had received a wardrobe makeover in addition to his new cover identity, with the dry comment that no one would recognize him in a decent suit.

After surreptitiously meeting up with Taylor and her mom when they took a vacation to Disney World, Carter had joined the campus security of her son’s college so that she could keep an eye on him. 

Carter and Fusco hadn’t been happy with the need to fake their deaths, but as the threat posed by Greer and his cronies became more clear they had become concerned that their loved ones might become either targets or collateral damage. They trusted Finch could restore their old lives when the threat was taken care of as easily as he had created their new personas and manufactured the circumstances of their deaths.

 

Reese should have known Finch would include his own private island amongst the many resources he had available. After playing Frisbee with Bear, John had taken an invigorating swim in the crystal clear ocean waters. Feeling refreshed and pleasantly worn out, he made his way up the white sandy beach to where Finch was seated in a lounge chair, slathered in sunscreen and shaded by a large umbrella.

The slight smile on Finch’s face as he worked on his laptop indicated that Harold had had a productive morning. As John flopped down on his beach towel to dry off, he resolved to enjoy this little timeout while it lasted. The bright sun shining down on him, John fell asleep with a smile on his face as visions of what they would do to their enemies upon their triumphant return danced through his head.


End file.
